Out Of My League
by garetto-san
Summary: Pairing: Alpha Pair. A songfic made with the lyrics of the song "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks.


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **A songfic done with the lyrics of Out of My League by Stephen Speaks. :3 The 'her' parts were replaced with 'his'. Sorry again if the story is corny or not good. :D My good friend, Karu-chan-senpai was the one who suggested to me to make a fic from this song. **Thank you, Karu-chan-senpai~ :3**

_

* * *

_

"Out Of My League"

* * *

_it's his hair and his eyes today _

_that just simply take me away _

_and the feeling that i'm falling further in love _

_makes me shiver but in a good way_

* * *

Sanada entered the tennis club locker room and found Yukimura there, straightening the strings of his favorite racket.

"Ah, Sanada." Yukimura cheerfully greeted.

Sanada looked at Yukimura and studied him right then and there. He saw how Yukimura's wavy blue hair frames his perfect face, how his nose, ears and mouth are just perfect. Then felt his heart skip a beat and his body turned to ice when he looked into Yukimura's eyes and found Yukimura staring back at him.

"Something wrong?" Yukimura asked.

"Iie… it's nothing…" Sanada looked at the floor and made a big show of getting out his racket.

* * *

_all the times i have sat and stared _

_as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair_

_and he purses his lips, bats his eyes as he plays,_

_with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

* * *

Yukimura was practicing with Kirihara, their favorite kouhai, that day. Since Sanada was doing nothing for the first time, he sat on a bench and watched Kirihara and Yukimura's match.

Kirihara got fed up after losing 6 games to 3 then sat and pouted on the bench in the court they were playing in.

"Aaw. I never get to win after 3 games." Kirihara whined while wiping his face with a towel.

"You'll get to win soon, Akaya. Be patient." Yukimura smiled and then ran his hand through his hair causing him to get a sort of wet look since they were kinda sweaty from playing in which Sanada stared at longingly.

"No, I won't." Kirihara continued to pout.

Yukimura pursed his lips and sighed. "Come on, let's play again."

Kirihara looked at Yukimura. "No. I'll just lose again."

"Now, how will you win with that attitude?" Yukimura chuckled then ruffled Kirihara's hair.

"Stop that." Kirihara said childishly which only made Yukimura laugh more.

They were going to play another game and Kirihara was going to serve when Yukimura said. "Ow."

Sanada looked at Yukimura immediately and stood up.

"What's wrong, Yukimura-buchou?" Kirihara asked.

Yukimura batted his eyes. "Nothing. Something just got in my eye." He rubbed it slowly.

Sanada sat back down and continued to watch the two play.

* * *

_coz i love him with all that i am _

_and my voice shakes along with my hands _

_coz he's all that I see and he's all that I need_

_and i'm out of my league once again _

* * *

After morning practice, all the members of the tennis club went to their respective classes. Sanada and Yukimura walked together, since they were classmates, but this only caused Sanada's heart to thump madly.

"Ne, Sanada. Did you get the Math lesson yesterday?" Yukimura turned his head to look at Sanada's face.

"Y-yeah. Why'd you ask?" Sanada's voice was quite shaky.

"I didn't understand it too well and we're going to have a quiz on it tomorrow so I was wondering if you could teach it to me?" Yukimura said, his voice hopeful.

"S-sure." Sanada opened the door to their classroom and let Yukimura go in first. Well, ladies first, right? As Yukimura passed by Sanada and he caught a whiff of their buchou's wonderful cologne, his face felt hot.

'_I should end this hopeless crush on Seiichi… Everyone knows he'll never fall for me...' _Sanada thought angrily as he slid into his seat.

* * *

_it's a masterful melody when he calls out my name to me_

_as the world spins around him he laughs, rolls his eyes _

_and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise _

* * *

"Sanada, I still don't get this lesson!" Yukimura said, exasperated. He looked pleadingly at Sanada, as if expecting him to use magic to get him to understand the lesson, but all Sanada could think about was how good it felt to hear Yukimura's voice say his name.

It took Yukimura two more repeats of the lesson until he finally understood the lesson. Yukimura thanked Sanada gratefully and walked him out the door. Yukimura laughed when Sanada bumped at their gate because he thought it was open and because his eyes were still fixed on Yukimura. Sanada blushed madly, embarrassed obviously.

* * *

_coz i love him with all that i am _

_and my voice shakes along with my hands _

_cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_but i'd rather be here than on land _

_yes he's all that i see and he's all that i need _

_and i'm out of my league once again_

* * *

When Sanada got home, he went straight to his bed and just lay there, thinking about Yukimura. He thought about him hard, to the point that he was going red when he recalls the sweet nothings that happened since he gained his crush on Yukimura.

Like when they were practicing for the Nationals, Yukimura was knocked into Sanada's arms because Marui and Akaya were fighting and one of them hit Yukimura, who just happened to be standing between them when the fight started. And also, the times Sanada visited Yukimura in the hospital alone, and he could distinctly remember Yukimura's smiling face which greeted him each time he visited.

Sanada sighed deeply. Having a crush on someone close to you was really hard. He didn't mind it, though, as long as he can see Yukimura's happy face everyday at school and on bonding moments with the team.

'_Yes, I wouldn't change my feelings about Seiichi… but still… I know that he'll never fall for me…" _Sanada thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

It has already been 6 months since Sanada started to have a crush on Yukimura. And in those six months, it turned to infatuation and evolved finally into love.

Now, it was the day before graduation. He and Yukimura may not go to the same school next year since his family was planning to move so he decided to confess that day.

Graduation practice ended early that day, and all there was left to do was pick up their togas for tomorrow. Sanada searched for Yukimura throughout the school and found him in the locker room of the tennis club.

"Ah, Sanada. Hello." Yukimura smiled ruefully.

"What's wrong?" Sanada asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss the team, that's all." Yukimura said.

Sanada looked at Yukimura. _'Well, it's now or never.'_

"Yukimura…"

"What is it, Sanada?" Yukimura stood up in front of Sanada.

Sanada bit his lip. Then instead of saying I love you, he tilted Yukimura's chin and leaned in towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. What surprised Sanada was that Yukimura was kissing him back!

Sanada pulled away reluctantly after 5 seconds. "Sigh…"

"Mmm." Yukimura still had his eyes closed. "That was a hell of a kiss."

Sanada smiled. "I love you, Seiichi…"

Yukimura pulled Sanada close to kiss him but before he did, he whispered softly in his ear, "I love you too… Genichirou. I thought you'll never tell me how you felt."

Sanada pulled away. "You knew?"

"Sort of. I fell for you also a long time ago… but I wasn't sure of your feelings so I sort of made excuses to spend time with you… the Math homework, for example." Yukimura smiled sheepishly. "Are you mad?"

Sanada pulled Yukimura close once more. "I could never get mad at you. I love you too much."

Then they kissed once more.

* * *

**~OWARI. XDDDDDD**

**A/N: **The end. :] Listen to this song if you haven't heard it yet, it's a great song. :DD I apologize if I've made Sanada OC. :) Thank you for reading. Again, review it if you want to. :3


End file.
